


Holding Hands

by sourpatch_k



Series: 31 Days of Shevine [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and Adam being a scaredy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatch_k/pseuds/sourpatch_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is doing some "research" for his role on AHS and Blake is joining him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

“So what show is it that that guy Ryan wants you to do?”  
“It’s his show called American Horror Story.”  
“Isn’t that the creepy one with a lotta sex?”  
“Yes, Blake, that one,” Adam sighed.  
“And we are sitting down to watch the first season, why? Is this like research or something? Are you gonna have sex on the show?”  
“What? I don’t know.. And yeah, I feel like I need to actually watch an episode if I want to agree to be on the show..” Adam replied, picking at the invisible thread on his well worn jeans.  
Blake laughs.  
“What are you laughing at Cowboy?”  
“Just..” Blake laughs again.  
“What?!”  
“You trying to watch something scary should be funny!”  
“Shaddup and hit play.”  
Blake grabbed the remote and hit play, settling further back into the love seat. He loved the couches at Adam’s house. Pays to be a rockstar. Speaking of.. Blake glanced to his left to see Adam once again nervously fidgeting with the invisible thread. He chuckled under his breath.  
…  
If you asked Blake what the first ten minutes of this show had been about he wouldn’t be able to tell you a single thing except Adam already was holding his breath with just the opening music and Adam didn’t watch more than the first clip of the opening credits. A smile tugged at his lips as Adam cringed and covered his eyes in anticipation with the creepy music. A few minutes later Adam’s long fingers were back to dealing with the invisible thread. Blake was so focused on finding the invisible thread that he didn’t notice when Adam had turned to him and glared.  
“What are you looking at, Shelton?”  
“Are you trying to find some extra space in your jeans or what the hell are you doing?”  
“What?”  
“You keep messing with your pants like there’s a string loose or somethin’, it’s distracting.”  
“I’m not- whatever, just watch the show.”  
“Yeah, cause you’re seeing so much of it..” Blake grumbled and Adam pointedly ignored.  
They went on a few more minutes in silence until the music changed and once again Adam was back at messing with that damn invisible thread. For his own sanity Blake placed his hand on top of Adam’s to still his restless fingers before he actually wore a hole through one of his only pair of jeans that were actually all in one piece. Adam glanced up at Blake and opened his mouth as if to say something when a loud scream caused him to jump and grab Blake’s hand tightly, interlacing their fingers and hiding his face on the shoulder of Blake’s jacket.  
Blake smiled to himself when after the scene passed Adam had yet to let go. If you asked Blake how the first episode of American Horror Story ended or if he liked it he’d say, that yeah, sure he likes that Michael Cera lookin’ kid but that’s about all he could tell you.. However he could tell you how many times Adam squeezed his hand, how many times he jumped, the exact moment when his other hand came up to wrap around his bicep and each and every time he tucked his face into Blake to hide from the “scary” show.


End file.
